Adoro los jueves
by Rushia-chan
Summary: La conozco hace mes y medio, mas nada sé de ella. No es coincidencia que sea amiga de la novia de Deidara. Conocerla no es bueno. Sasuke se va a enojar. Inspirado en la canción "Jueves", de la oreja de vangooh.
1. Curioso encuentro

Hola!!! Nuevo fic!!!

Wow! record!!! XD

En fin, este fic fue inspirado en la heromosísima canción "jueves", de la Oreja de Vangooh (disculpen, no sé como se escribe XD)

Lean y comenten!!

* * *

Aquí la tenía, frente mí, como todas las mañanas, acompañada de esa mirada perdida pero a la vez expectante. Hoy vestía una falda negra, con Rozas bordadas en el rodado, y una blusa blanca, de mangas ¾. Su piel era de un tono miel, tal como sus grandes ojos con forma de almendra, y su cabello era negro y lacio. Usaba una clase de flequillo hacia el costado que enmarcaba sus hermosas y exóticas facciones. Su cara reflejaba inexpresividad, pero su mirada irradiaba añoranza. De vez en cuando, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, sus orbes ambarinos se humedecían y bajaban para mirar al piso. Yo simplemente apartaba mirada, suspiraba y fingía desinterés, pero luego la miraba de reojo. Noté que cada vez que esto pasaba, ella temblaba ligeramente y su respiración se aceleraba.

El viaje seguía, como de costumbre. Ella se calmaba, como siempre. Yo reprimía mi deseo de preguntarle cómo se sentía, y de hacerle saber que todo estaría bien. Pero sabía que sería inútil intentar consolarla.

Cada vez que el traslado desde Capital hasta La Plata cesaba, tomábamos caminos diferentes; ella se tomaba un taxi y se dirigía a quién sabe donde, y yo me dirigía caminando a mi trabajo.

Hoy era viernes 5 de marzo, y nuestro paseo fue como cualquier otro, con la diferencia de que estaba lluvioso, así que abrí el paraguas que había traído en mi portafolio y caminé las nueve cuadras que me alejaban del edificio donde ejercía mi profesión.

A algunas personas el estar quietos, sentados o relajados les ayudaba a pensar. A mí, sin embargo, el caminar hacía que me concentrara en mis pensamientos. Correr ayudaba incluso más, así que en mi trayectoria diaria siempre pensaba en lo sucedido.

Hacía un mes y medio que había conocido a esta chica. En el mismo tren, vagón y asiento me la encontraba todos los días. Ella siempre llegaba unos minutos más tarde que yo, por lo que siempre se tenía que sentar del lado del pasillo (por que los lugares estaban clasificados en ventanilla, yo, y pasillo, ella). A los catorce días de encontrarme con ella, la muchacha (de unos 19 años, aproximadamente) empezó a tener esas extrañas reacciones. Antes, como se podrán imaginar, sólo paseaba su curiosa vista sobre todo lo que la rodeaba, ensimismada, perdida en su propio mundo.

Yo tenía veintiocho años, por lo que admiraba su capacidad de distraerse y pensar relajadamente, como todos los jóvenes, que hace tanto tiempo yo había perdido.

En fin, yo ignoraba completamente la identidad de la chica. No sabía su nombre, y tampoco tenía conocimientos acerca de su vida, ni de su edad, ni religión, ni nada. Me sentía frustrado. En general, cuando me interesa conocer a alguien (lo cual sucede todos los 30 de febrero) solo encaro a la persona, y le hablo (lo cual también pasa muy seguido, si de sarcasmo se tratara).

Pero había algo en esa chica que no me permitía acercarme. No era repelente, tenía un muy buen aspecto, pero se podría decir que no me apetecía acercarme. Quizá en el fondo me sentía cohibido (o no, quién sabe). El punto es que jamás me atreví a preguntarle algo.

Absorto en mi conciencia, no me di cuenta de había seguido de largo, y me había pasado del edificio por unas tres cuadras. Retomé el camino y llegué hasta la puerta de la pequeña y gris edificación.

Entro por la puerta giratoria e ingreso al interior. Un papel tapiz color verde musgo adornaba los muros; el piso estaba cubierto por cerámicos color negro, y la recepción estaba en el centro del primer piso, con tres enormes escritorios grises en el medio, que formaban un círculo. Cada uno de estos estaba ocupado por una recepcionista.

-Buenos días – saluda una de ellas. Hice un gesto con la mano para demostrar que la escuché y me dirijo al elevador.

Me encuentro con dos colegas, Sasori y Deidara, que trabajan en la división de medicina forense. Yo, por otra parte, trabajo como agente del gobierno. No me pregunten cuál es mi especialidad. Ni siquiera yo tengo ese dato.

"_**Maldito sistema gubernamental con su maldita información clasificada". **_Pienso.

-Sigues con la chica del tren en lamente, ¿verdad? -Pregunta el pelirrojo. Su voz me hizo reaccionar.

-Hmph -Asiento. Ya no podía confiar ni en mi propio compañero de cuarto. Le explicas un de tus problemas, por más mínimo que fuera, y al día siguiente todos el mundo cuchicheaba al respecto.

Si bien todos dicen "Cuéntale un secreto a tu amigo, y este se volverá tu enemigo", es otro el principio aplicado a Kisame (mi compañero).

Moraleja: "Cuéntale algo a Kisame, y habrás vendido tu alma al mismísimo Satanás".

Ya poco me interesaba el hecho de que todos supieran lo de la muchacha, me era irrelevante. Nunca me había importado la opinión de los demás, no me importaría ahora.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –Inquiere- ¿Vas a hablarle?

-¿Acaso mi vida personal es tan importante que todo el mundo decidió desocuparse de sus asuntos y preguntar cosas que no les incumben el lo absoluto?- Pregunto, mordazmente.

-Es un gran progreso, Itachi. Creo que esa ha sido la oración más larga que nos has dedicado jamás.-Comenta Deidara.

Arqueo una ceja. Ellos se miran entre sí, con cara de terror.

Llegamos al sexto y último piso. Les cedo el paso, y bajo después de ellos.

"_**Después de todo, las damas van primero"**_ cavilo, mirando el peinado de Deidara. Sonrío con sorna y camino hacia mi escritorio, que está ataviado de papeles y documentos que debía investigar y/o firmar. Suspiro, y esto suena a algo como: "Odio mi trabajo".

Me siento y prendo el ordenador. Cierro todas esas molestas ventanillas de publicidad, que quién sabe como demonios aparecen, y me dedico a revisar mis e-mails.

-Wasauski, no revisaste tu papeleo –Dice una voz detrás de la mesa. Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro con el soplón más grande del mundo: Kisame.

-Desde que tu sobrina te obligó a ver Monsters Inc., se te quedó grabada en el cerebro, ¿No? –Inquiero, con una mirada de superioridad.

No podía evitarlo. La soberbia estaba en la sangre de absolutamente todos los Uchiha, y por más que lo intentara, no podía impedir hacer ciertos gestos de prepotencia.

-¡No es mi culpa! –Se defiende este- ¡Es una graaan película!-Repone, poniendo énfasis en aquella palabra.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y luego los dirijo a la pantalla. Una oración llama mi atención: 'Ultra secreto'.

"Aha, entonces me lo mandan por mail, que cualquiera puede Hackear. Se nota que mis superiores son todos unos imbéciles", pienso.

Abro el mensaje. A los cinco minutos me arrepentí de haberlo echo. Iban a despedir a la mitad del personal y era mi trabajo decirles a los desafortunados. Fue uno de esos momentos en que me pregunto dónde rayos está Pein, nuestro jefe. Sigo leyendo el mensaje, para al menos conocer el nombre de los empleados que perderían el empleo y me encuentro con esto:

'_¡Itachi- chan! Solo bromeaba, no debes despedir a nadie, bombón. La broma era para deprimirte un poco antes de decirte que… ¡¡HAS SIDO ASCENDIDO!!_

_La gerencia y yo hemos decidido que ya eres lo bastante grandecito como para empezar en la unidad especial A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I._

_¡FELICIDADES, LINDO!_

_Kishimoto, Masashi._

_PD: avísale a Hoshigaki Kisame, Akasuna no Sasori y Aoiwa no Deidara que también hay puestos disponibles para ellos._

Terminé de leer el correo, y mi cara sólo refleja un mensaje:¡¡¿¿QUÉ CARAJO??!!

Si, Kishimoto estaba loco. Era nuestro jefe, así que nunca hablábamos mal de él, pero siempre había sido "cariñoso". Suerte que sólo nos comunicábamos con él por correo electrónico. _**"Una vez más y sólo UNA, que me dice bombón y juro que voy y le grito cada insulto que conozco", **_amenazo mentalmente.

-¡Deidara, Sasori y Kisame! –Llamo. Neutralizo mi expresión para no asustarlos (al menos no más de lo normal)

Acuden al momento.

-¿Qué pasa, Wasauski? –Inquiere Kisame, con esa fastidiosa palabra al final de cada oración. Todo el mundo lo mira, desconcertado, con una gotita cayéndoles de la nuca, al mejor estilo animé.

-Aha, bueno…-Me aclaré la garganta- ¿A quién le interesaría trabajar en el A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I?

-¡A mí!-Exclamaron todos emocionados.

-Genial, por que Kishimoto acaba de ascendernos -Informo.

-¡Sí!-Gritan todos, chocando los cinco entre ellos tres.

-El lunes empezamos, supongo –Aviso.

-¿Cómo que supones?-Preguntan.

-No dejó fecha, pero como los domingos jamás trabajamos…-Empiezo.

-Y los sábados nos dedicamos a jugar torneos de Baloncesto con los contenedores de basura –Continúa Deidara.

-¡Es nuestro último día en este nido de ratas!-Terminan Sasori y Kisame.

-¿Soy yo, o eso sonó como si Barney y sus amigos hubieran resuelto un problema?-Pregunto, extrañado.

-Tienes razón –Contestaron, con un escalofrío recorriéndolos.

Tres horas después salí de aquel calvario, me dirigí a la Terminal y me senté en el mismo asiento de siempre. Retomo la corriente de pensamientos que me invadieron luego de bajarme del vehículo. Supuse que mañana por la mañana tendría mi último encuentro con aquella extraña.

Todas las mañanas lo mismo. Yo me arreglaba lo más que podía, pero él jamás se fijaba en mí. No importaba lo que hiciera, sólo me dedicaba una desganada mirada. Ya me había resignado a ello, pero de todas formas tenía esas extrañas reacciones. No tenía idea de porqué las efectuaba, simplemente salían de mí con la más pura naturalidad.

Me había hartado del incómodo silencio que siempre se creaba. Quería decirle algo, preguntarle su nombre, cualquier cosa, aunque no creo que '¡¿Porqué no te fijas en mí?!' sea una buena manera de entablar conversación con aquel chico.

Suspiré contra la ventana del Taxi, empañándola, pensando en cómo hacer para conocer a ese hombre.

La primera vez que lo vi no le había prestado mucha atención, yo sólo iba sentada, mirando todo lo que me rodeaba, explorando el nuevo mundo que me acogía, ya que esta era mi primera vez en España. Fijé mi vista en tofo lo que tenía al alcance, menos en él.

La segunda vez tampoco me di cuenta. Pero la tercera es la vencida. No miré esos hermosos ojos negros dos veces.

Por la chaqueta de cuero negra se podían distinguir sus bíceps. "_**No pierde el tiempo ejercitándose**_", pensé, y luego me sonrojé.

Cerré los ojos. Él apartó la vista. Lo siguiente es demasiado humillante como para relatarlo.

5 de marzo. Bajé del tren, apesadumbrada y frustrada. Pedí un taxi y me trasladé a unas 25 cuadras, donde realizaba mis estudios. Llegamos a los quince minutos. Pagué, salí y caminé hasta el enorme edificio. Circulé por los largos corredores y me dirigí al amplio salón donde me educaba.

-¡¡MANAMI!!- Gritó mi amiga Yoshiko, a quién conocía desde que teníamos doce. Esta se acercó corriendo y se prendió a mi cuello – ¡¡Tengo que contarte una noticia muy buena!!- Exclama.

-Yoshiko, me rompes los tímpanos – Protesto, y mi la saco de encima. Hace pucheros, pero no se opone.

-Amarga. ¿Qué te iba a decir? ¡Oh, si! ¡DEIDARA ME INVITÓ A SALIR! –Grita nuevamente, y se abalanza sobre mí. ¿Qué más? Es como si yo fuera Shaggie y ella Scoobie Doo. La mutilo con la mirada, y esta se aleja a la velocidad de la luz.

-A veces me aterras, ¿Lo sabías?-Pregunta. Arqueé una ceja.

-Si –Respondí, esbozando una sonrisa malévola. Normalizo mi expresión otra vez-. Nos podemos sentar ya, ¿verdad? ¿Ninguna otra noticia? –Inquiero.

-No. Lo siento –Se disculpa, y ambas tomamos nuestros asientos en la parte trasera del salón. El lugar era tan grande que se asemejaba a una carpa de circo, enfatizado por el hecho de que las butacas estaban localizadas en gradas.

-¿Hablaste con él? –Preguntó, minutos antes de que la clase de Filosofía comenzara.

Le dirigí una mirada apesadumbrada y negué con la cabeza. Ella frunció el entrecejo y llevó ambas manos adelante, en signo de frustración.

-¡Tú no eres así! Siempre fuiste valiente, encaraste a los chicos que nos molestaban de pequeñas, hiciste que MOJARAN SUS PANTALONES –Puntualiza, como oradora profesional-, te hiciste respetar y pronto pasaste a ser un de las más populares. No entiendo porqué cada vez que quieres comunicarte con un simple chico, se te traba la lengua –Finaliza, indignada.

-Lo siento, pero ellos "Me pueden"- Refuté. Yoshiko suspiró.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, tortolita? –Indaga, y luego empieza su discurso de ayuda- Finge tirar un lápiz, un pañuelo, los catorce libros que llevas encima, lo que sea que tangas a mano, para que él lo levante si es lo suficientemente caballero. Luego la

Conversación surge por sí misma, y sentirás como si se conocieran por toda la vida –Finaliza susurrando, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Ejem, reina del drama, ejem –Exclamé, a lo que ella propinó un suave codazo. Sonreí.

La campana sonó. Nuestra clase comenzaría en pocos segundos.

Tener esas charlas me ayudaba mucho. Yo era bastante inexpresiva, pero con mis amigas podía ser Kuchizuke Manami, sólo yo, y nadie más.

Una hora…

Dos horas…

Tres horas…

Cuatro…

A las cinco salimos del infierno, y Yoshiko me pidió que la acompañara a casa de Deidara, su nuevo novio, por que la había invitado para almorzar y la dejó llevar a quien ella quisiera. Me eligió a mí, así que como amiga no la podía defraudar.

Últimamente ella estaba obsesionada con ese rubio de ojos azules. Podría jurar que hasta intentaba acompasar su respiración a la de él. Suerte que Deidara estaba igual de enamorado, por que mi amiga desesperaba cada vez que no la llamaba a su móvil.

Pedimos un taxi y no dirigimos al apartamento del chico. Tuvimos algunas conversaciones en el trayecto, pero ninguna relevante. A los 15 minutos habíamos alcanzado nuestro destino.

-Te toca a ti. Yo pagué la última vez –Reclamé.

-Tacaña –Increpó.

Pagamos y salimos. Caminamos hasta el edificio y tocamos el timbre del portero. La voz de Deidara resonó desde el aparato.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó.

-Yo, Dei-chan – Exclamó Yoshiko, feliz de la vida.

-Ya bajo, linda – Indicó Deidara.

A los pocos minutos vimos el sonriente rostro del novio por el ventanal de la pared que nos separaba del interior.

La puerta se abrió, él se adelantó y le clavó un beso a mi amiga. Eso debió durar un minuto, así que me aclare la garganta, y el sonido los detuvo. El rubor estalló en las mejillas de ambos.

-Eh... Lo siento. Dei-chan, ella es mi amiga, Manami –Nos presentó. Nunca había visto al chico. Yoshiko siempre lo describía, pero yo sólo lo imaginaba.

Deidara no era anda feo, pero era un poco más bajo que mi metro sesenta y ocho. Ahora entendía la obsesión de mi amiga.

El muchacho se acercó a mí y estrechamos la mano.

-Un placer –Dice, aún con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, que daba un toque de ternura.

-Igualmente. Lamento lo de hace un minuto –Me disculpé.

-No importa. Adelante –Invitó, y nos acompañó a Yoshiko y a mí hasta el elevador.

Deidara abrazaba a Yoshi (apodo que robé de la tortuga de Nintendo) por la cintura, como si tuviera miedo de que ella se escapara. Se miraban continuamente, como si fuera el último día de sus vidas, y el mundo acabara luego de ese momento.

Tanto romanticismo me enfermaba. Yo era del tipo de chica que los romances le atraen hasta cierto punto. El tipo de chica a la cual en las películas de amor de da pudor mirar el beso apasionado. El tipo de chica escéptica.

Llegamos al piso siete y avanzamos hasta el apartamento más cercano, el 7 'b'.

-Chicas, ¿Les molesta que estén mis amigos presente?- Pregunta.

Yoshi y yo intercambiamos miradas nerviosas.

-No, para nada –Respondimos al unísono.

Me sentí particularmente nerviosa. Yo era menor que mi amiga por dos años. La razón por la que íbamos juntas a la universidad era que Yoshi había viajado alrededor del mundo por dos años. Si Deidara era mayor que ella por cinco añadas, no imaginaba que edad tendrían sus amigos. En el elevador, él mencionó ser el menor del grupo.

Tragué saliva de manera silenciosa, para que no notaran mi nerviosismo.

Abrió la puerta. Pasamos por el umbral, y una decena de miradas se clavó en nosotras. Mi nerviosismo aumentó. Un incómodo silencio se formó.

-Vienen en son de paz, por el amor de Dios. Ya dejen de mirarlas así –Exclamó Deidara. La tensión se relajó, pero no mucho. El silencio perduró… hasta que un chico bajito, de expresión cansada y seria, se levantó y caminó hacia nosotras.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sasori –Se presentó-. Un placer –Declaró, y estrechó mi mano.

-Igualmente. Me llamo Manami –Murmuré. No sé si me escuchó o no, pero la sonrisa perduró en su cara.

-Hola Yoshiko –Saludó a mi amiga después. Yoshiko había mencionado algo a cerca de un compañero de apartamento, creo; pero jamás le hice caso. Deduje que era ese, ya que parecía que se conocieron previamente.

Un tipo alto de pelo azul se acercó luego. Era un poco raro, pero su mirada era amigable.

-¿Qué tal, señoritas? Me llamo Kisame, y es un placer conocerlas –Dijo, con un tono de voz gracioso pero interesante.

Sonreí por primera vez desde que había llegado.

-Es un placer, Kisame. Soy Manami, amiga de Yoshiko –Me presenté.

-Por fin, pollitas en tu guarida, Deidara –Agregó aquel individuo.

No fuimos las únicas que miraron a Kisame de forma sorprendida.

Otro chico se aproximó. Tenía piercings por todos lados (al menos en la cara), y su cabello era naranja intenso. Una chica se acercó junto a él. También tenía piercings, pero su cabello era azul, y sus ojos naranjas.

-Encantados. Soy Pein –Anunció el hombre, apuntándose a sí mismo y luego a la chica-, ella es Konan.

-Manami –Informé. El chico sólo me miró, pero la chica me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Hidan, la persona más linda de la tierra –Dijo un hombre, de 24 años aproximadamente, con un tono de ojos bastante particular, al igual que el de su cabello-. ¿Tengo el placer de conocerte a ti…?-Preguntó.

-Manami. Con que el más lindo, ¿eh?-Inquirí. El tomó mi mano y la besó.

-Ya deja de babearte, Hidan –Gritó una figura encapuchada desde la mesa. Se aproximó y me miró con curiosidad –Mi nombre es Kakuzu. No hace falta que repitas el tuyo –Agregó antes de que yo pronunciara palabra alguna-. Lo escuché la primera vez –Dijo, y se alejó con paso lento.

-¡¡Yo no me babeo por nadie, pedazo de imbécil infradotado!!-Gritó furioso el peliblanco.

Los miré, y ellos se percataron.

-Lamento que mi amigo te dé una mala impresión. Nunca fue muy listo que digamos-Expresó el encapuchado.

-No les hagas caso, están todos locos –Dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con un chico de estatura promedio, pelo negro y que llevaba una máscara naranja con franjas en espiral-. Mi nombre es Tobi, y todos ellos son mis senpais –Presentó, y luego se acercó hasta quedar separado de mí por unos centímetros-. Tú sólo di 'sí' a cualquier cosa que te digan, y sobrevivirás- Susurró a mi oído.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

-¡De nada! –Exclamó con alegría, y elevó ambos brazos. Parecía un niño en el cuerpo de alguien grande. Adorable.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Itachi? –Preguntó Deidara de repente.

-Mencionó algo sobre sushi y que no había nada comestible en nuestra heladera –Contestó Sasori-. Quizá tenga razón, es decir, la pizza llevaba ahí dos semanas –Reflexionó después.

-¿Quién es Itachi?-Pregunté a Yoshiko.

-Otro miembro del grupo. Su apellido es reconocido. ¿Conoces a los Uchihas?- Cuestiona.

-¿Los guapísimos y egocéntricos? No, sólo conocí al hermano menor –Respondí.

-Bueno, el mayor es amigo de Deidara -Aclara.

Wow. Si el menor era tan lindo, ¿El mayor cómo sería? Esperaba que al menos su carácter fuera distinto. Nunca en mi vida había logrado tragar la actitud de Sasuke. Temía no llevarme bien con Itachi. Los Uchihas abrían muchas puertas, tanto laborales como otras cosas.

"_**Que interesada eres, Manami**_" exclamó mi yo interna. La verdad es que tenía razón. Me daba asco a mí misma.

-Chicas, pónganse cómodas mientras esperamos el almuerzo –Comunicó Deidara, soltando a Yoshiko. Su voz me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento.

Konan nos invitó a sentarnos a su lado. Entablamos conversación al segundo.

Ella era la pareja de Pein, y e conocían desde que eran pequeños. Nos contó que todas las personas allí reunidas eran compañeras de trabajo. También declaró que nadie había visto el verdadero rostro de Tobi, y que sólo Pein conocía su identidad, pero que no le estaba permitido revelarlo. Hablamos de muchas cosas después de eso.

A los quince minutos de estar esperando, el timbre sonó. Deidara bajó para abrir la puerta.

Volvió al poco tiempo junto a un hombre, cuya cara no pude ver, ya que estaba cargando una larga pila de paquetes. Me pareció curioso, pero me creí haber visto una persona con la misma ropa hoy. Esa camiseta negra, los jeans oscuros y la chaqueta de cuero me resultaban familiares. No fue hasta que se quitó los paquetes de encima que caí en la cuenta. Lo miré, atónita, de pies a cabeza. Desvié mi mirada hacia Yoshi.

-¿Recuerdas al chico del tren? –Pregunté.

-Sí. Espera, no querrás decir que…-Comenzó.

-Hmph. Es él –Confesé. En mi voz resonaba la preocupación.

Jamás escuché su nombre en el tren. Jamás lo había visto antes. No tenía forma alguna de saber que era él.

-Así que todos los días…

-Hmph –Respondí.

Konan no entendía nada.

-Y tú…-Empezó.

-Ahja –Declaré.

-Wow… -Exclamó.

-Eh… ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Interrogó la chica de pelo azul.

-La cosa es así: Todas las mañana para llegar a la universidad, Manami-chan toma el tren de las siete y cuarto. En ese tren, ella se encontró un chico al que ella creyó ser el más lindo del mundo –Explicó mi amiga-. Ella siempre fue una persona valiente, pero con el tema de los chicos es tan inocente como Winnie Pooh, por lo tanto jamás se animó a hablar con ese muchacho. Los días pasaron, y Manami sufría más y más por aquel tipazo –Agregó, mirando al recién llegado de pies a cabeza, y luego paseando su mirada por mi conmovida cara-. Ella nunca supo su nombre ni ningún dato útil. Lo único que sabía era que todas las mañanas tomaba el mismo tren que ella, y que siempre ocupaba el mismo lugar. Ahora está algo shockeada, pero seguro se le pasará –Finalizó.

-Ahora comprendo –Expresó Konan, sonriendo maternalmente-. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte –Propuso, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada contemplando al joven, y no pude escucharla. Me distraje en sus músculos. Su largo cabello negro azabache. Sus ojos, tan oscuros como el ébano. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, sus negros orbes estaban clavados en los míos. Me asusté, pero aún así no aparté la mirada.

El encuentro no duró más de cinco segundos, pero para mí fueron horas. Su vista se apartó, liberándome del trance, y yo desvié mi mirada hacia Yoshiko. La sujeté por los hombros y la sacudí con fuerza.

-¡¡RÁPIDO YOSHIKO!! ¡¡MÁTAME, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!- Susurré, con una exasperación previsible a catorce kilómetros.

-¡YA TRANQUILÍSATE!- Exclamó, también en susurros.

-¡No puedo! ¡Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando!

-Chicas, cálmense. Puedo ayudar si quieren –Ofreció Konan.

Sopesé ante la tentativa. Eso me tranquilizó.

Miré a mi alrededor. El bullicio de las conversaciones había apagado mis murmullos, y nadie se dio cuenta de la escena.

Itachi estaba senado en un sofá cercano, relajado, bebiendo un vaso de agua. Kisame se encontraba a su lado. Este último estaba hablando, pero Itachi no parecía prestar atención. Sólo respondía con monosílabos cuando Kisame terminaba las oraciones.

Regresé mi mirada hacia Konan.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que esto es algo que debo resolver por mí misma –Negué.

-De acuerdo, pero avísame si me necesitas.

Sonrió. Devolví la sonrisa, y procuré actuar normal por el resto del mediodía

-¡El almuerzo está listo! –Anunció Deidara desde la cocina.

Yoshi y Konan se levantaron.

-¡Rápido, o nos perderemos los mejores lugares! –Exclamó Konan.

-¿Puedo sentarme entremedio de las dos? –Pregunté.

Ellas me miraron. Luego miraron a sus respectivas parejas.

-Okay, pero los chicos al otro lado –Respondieron, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Puse cara de cachorro mojado. Ellas se dieron cuenta del error.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso –Dijeron al unísono. Suspiré.

-Descuiden. No quise amargarlas, lo siento –Me disculpé yo también.

Tomaron mis manos y me ayudaron a levantarme del sofá. Mi trasero estaba aplastado contra este, tal como mi ánimo.

Nos sentamos en un costado de la larga mesa. El orden era en siguiente: Deidara, Yoshiko, yo, Konan, Pein.

Para mi desgracia (o suerte, quién sabe) Itachi fue el último en sentarse, y el único lugar libre era frente a mí. Evité su mirada a toda costa, fingiendo una animada conversación con las chicas.

Sasori ingresó en el comedor con las enormes fuentes de sushi. Para ser pequeño, era bastante fuerte. Dejó las fuentes a lo largo de la mesa y se sentó en la punta.

-¡Itadakimasu! –Exclamamos todos.

Empezamos a comer. Cada uno tomó los royitos que iba a comer. Estiré mis palitos para tomar uno, pero chocan contra otro par de palillos. Alcé la vista y me encontré con el rostro de Itachi.

-Lo siento –Me disculpé. Él sonrió de lado.

-No importa. ¿Quieres?-Preguntó, empujando el royito contra mí.

-Contigo, sí –Susurró Yoshiko, tan pervertida como siempre. Por suerte, nadie más que yo la había escuchado.

Le propiné una fuerte patada por debajo de la mesa, lo cual causó que escupiera todo el arroz en dirección a Kisame, que se encontraba en frente de ella. Los miré, perpleja. Lo mismo hicieron Itachi y Deidara.

-¡Lo siento! Eh... yo… ¡Me atoré! Eso, sí- Se disculpó, no muy convencida del argumento. Me miró con furia, y yo miré hacia el frente

Las miradas de Itachi y mías se encontraron otra vez.

-No, gracias. Estoy a dieta –Respondí finalmente.

Fijó la vista en mi plato.

-Ahja, estás a dieta y te comes como 12, ¿no?-Inquiere, alzando una ceja.

-Estaré a dieta, pero aún tengo hambre –Objeté. Sonrió ante mi teoría.

-Uchiha, Itachi –Anunció, tendiendo una mano hacia mí.

-Kuchizuke, Manami – Informé, estrechando la mano.

-Curioso nombre. Kuchizuke significa 'beso', y Manami 'amor, bello', ¿verdad?

-Hmph –Asentí.

-Me gusta.

-Uy uy uy –Murmuraron Konan y Yoshiko, en un tono de voz casi inaudible. Atiné un codazo para cada una.

No me dirigió palabra luego de eso. Comimos en silencio. De vez en cuando entablaba conversación con mis amigas, pero luego me callaba.

Al terminar, y antes de que llegara el postre, desvió su vista hasta mis ojos.

-¿Te gustó lo que viste antes? –Preguntó.

Oh oh. Se estaba refiriendo al momento en el que había entrado.

Me sonrojé, puse los ojos como platos y miré mi plato intensamente, con la intención de romperlo en mil pedazos.

No respondí. Itachi pareció satisfecho con mi silencio. Desvió la mirada, pero después me miró de nuevo.

-Tengo una pregunta para ti: ¿Odias levantarte temprano, o viajar en un tren, o las rutinas? Porque cada vez que te subes al tren, tienes cara de sufrimiento –Observa.

Mi rubor aumenta.

"_**Ahora, ¿Qué mierda le digo?", **_pensé.

-Eh… lo que pasa… es que…-No sabía por dóndeempezar, pero después se me ocurrió la excusa perfecta-. Estoy llena de estrés. Además de mis estudios universitarios de filosofía, sumados la medicina, y…-Pero su voz me interrumpió.

-¿Cursas dos carreras? –Indagó, sorprendido.

-Ahja –Respondí, extrañada.

-En realidad son tres. También estudia traducción. Sabe cinco idiomas –Añadió Yoshiko. La pateé de nuevo. Ella escupió toda la Coca-Cola en dirección al pobre kisame, pero este se cubrió con la copa justo a tiempo.

-¡¡Lo siento!! –Gritó avergonzada.

Un silencio sepulcral se creó y todos voltearon a ver. Yoshiko, ruborizada hasta la médula, se disculpaba una y otra vez.

-No importa, Yoshiko-chan –Dijo Kisame, a cada disculpa que mi amiga proporcionaba.

Las conversaciones empezaron otra vez.

Me sentí horrible… pero ya lo superaría.

Itachi me miró de nuevo.

-Eso es sorprendente para tus… ¿19?- Preguntó finalmente, alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Curioseé.

-No lo sabía. Sólo pregunté, y tú lo confirmaste –Explicó.

-Suena lógico –Concedí. Él sonrió de nuevo.

Sasori trajo el postre momentos después. Depositó una copa enfrente de cada uno.

-¡Helado de chocolate! –Exclamé, feliz. Segundos después me di cuenta de la estupidez, y me tapé la boca.

-Lo siento –Murmuré. Itachi me miró con curiosidad, e hizo una mueca divertida. Yoshiko y Konan rieron por lo bajo.

Me dediqué a contemplar el helado e ingerirlo con lentitud. Amaba el helado de chocolate semiamargo. Hacía años que no lo probaba.

-Fanática del helado de chocolate, entonces –Susurró Itachi. Me sonrojé.

-¿Enserio soy tan patética? –Pregunté para mí misma.

-No –Respondió, sin apartar la vista del helado. De vez en cuando, yo pensaba en voz alta. No fue mi intención que él me escuchara.

Pensando tan concentradamente, no me di cuenta de que la cucharada de helado que introduje en mi boca era demasiado grande. Se me congeló el cerebro, pero mi cara no demostró expresión alguna. Había hecho el ridículo frente a Itachi repetidas veces, no quería que se repitiera, pero por más que esto sucediera una y otra vez, él no se alteraba o alejaba, como cualquier persona común.

Lo observé disimuladamente. Estaba endemoniadamente bueno. Sus padres sí que se esforzaron en concebirlo.

Tomó su cuchara, agarró un poco de helado y se lo llevó a la boca. Repetí sus acciones para que no pareciera como si me estuviera babeando, y procuré charlar con mis amigas por el resto del día.

Al terminar de almorzar todos quedamos satisfechos. Agradecimos por la comida y nos quedamos un rato charlando.

Me encontraba conversando tranquilamente con Deidara, Pein, Sasori y Hidan, cuando de repente miré mi reloj. Las 4 y media. Faltaba media hora para que empezaran mis clases de medicina.

-Oh, mierda –Murmuré.

-¿Problemas? –Preguntó Pein, intrigado.

-Me tengo que ir de urgencia. Gracias por todo, chicos. Un placer conocerlos –Me despedí de todos los presentes y me marché. Antes de salir por la puerta, me di cuenta de que Itachi no se encontraba en el salón.

"_**Debe estar por ahí, pedazo de acosadora",**_ Exclamó mi yo interna. _**"Ya deja de inquietarlo, o el único chico al que no hemos espantado se marchará como si nada."**_

Bajé las escaleras tan rápido como una bala. Tan velozmente iba, que mis reflejos se hicieron más lentos, y me tropecé con un peldaño en la empinada bajada. Cerré los ojos y estiré mis manos hacia delante para parar el impacto, sólo por instinto, pero este nunca llegó. Sentí que algo me sujetó fuertemente por los hombros y la cintura, y luego me jalaba hacia atrás. Quienquiera que fuese, me enderezó y me tomó con fuerza. No me animé a abrir los ojos, pero un impulso me lo permitió. Al parpadear, pude distinguir unos ojos negros, mirándome profundamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó. Su voz daba a notar cierta preocupación.

No respondí, estaba en estado de shock.

-Manami, responde –Ordenó, y me sacudió por los hombros. Yo estaba atónita.

-S-sí, est-toy b-b-ien –Logré tartamudear finalmente.

Me empujó con suavidad hacia su pecho y me abrazó, para mi sorpresa.

-Me asustaste –Confesó. Nos quedamos así un buen rato. Yo: confundida, asustada, pero a la misma vez me sentía protegida y segura. Él: bueno, no tenía forma de saberlo, pero no creo que le disgustara el abrazo, ya que **él** lo había comenzado.

Podía sentir su calor corporal: sus manos, acariciando mi espalda, esperando a que me recuperara; su respiración contra mi cabello.

Rogué por que nos quedáramos así para siempre, pero oímos pasos provenientes de arriba. Nos separamos al instante.

-Lo siento –Murmuré, avergonzada y sonrojada como un tomate.

-Sólo intenta usar el elevador para la próxima –Recomendó, y me besó en la frente-. Ahora vete, o llegarás tarde a donde sea que tengas que ir –Agregó.

Me fui corriendo, no sin antes agradecer y despedirme.

Llegué a la estación con el tiempo justo.

Me subí al tren. Tendría que recorrer un largo trecho. Ya aprovecharía para pensar en lo sucedido.

Vaya extraño día, _**"pero no tan malo después de todo"**_, pensé, sonriente.

La locomotora se puso en marcha. El tren empezó el trayecto. Observé las figuras borrosas por la ventana y me perdí en mis pensamientos.

* * *

Graciaaaaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!

En el próximo!!:

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN!!! DEIDARA Y YOSHIKOOO!! ¿Qué habrá pasado después de que manami se fue?

Todo eso y muchísimo más en el capi que viene!!!

Un abrazo enorme y cuídenseeee!!!

:)

_**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR ESOS REVIEWS!!**_

_** OOOOOOO**88888**OOOOOOO**_

_** OOOOOOO**88888**OOOOOOO**_

_** OOOOOOO**88888**OOOOOOO**_

_** OOOO**888888888888**OOOOO**_

_** OOOOO**8888888888**OOOOOO**_

_** OOOOOO**8888888**OOOOOOO**_

_** OOOOOOOO**8**OOOOOOOOO**_


	2. Reflexiones

**Holaaa!!! SI, por fin! EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULOO!! Espero que les guste!!**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!! les aprecio mucho!!**

**Se que no es comida pero, Itadakimasu!! jaja, es sólo para que digieran mejor mis faltas de ortografía y gramática x3**

* * *

Llegué a mi departamento a las nueve de la noche, luego de una tarde realmente estresante.

Primero: Filosofía.

Segundo: Medicina.

Tercero: Estresante vuelta en tren.

Claro que jamás me quejaba. **YO,** y nadie más que **YO, **había elegido esta forma de vida.

El conocimiento era un don precioso. Su precio era caro, _pero valía la pena_. O al menos eso me repetía yo para infularme ánimos.

-¡Karasu! –Exclamé feliz, cuando mi perro saltó sobre mí, en recibimiento. Él ladró en respuesta, y me pasó la lengua por la cara.

-¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso, asqueroso! –Reproché, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Él ladró nuevamente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –Suspiré. Me lo quité de encima y me fui a lavar la cara y las manos. Deposité mi abrigo y otras cosas que cargaba en una silla antes de ingresar al baño.

Al entrar, me miré en el espejo. Mis ojeras alcanzaban un tamaño alarmante. Alcé las cejas, perturbada. No había dormido decentemente desde hacía un mes. No me parecía que cinco horas de sueño bastaran. Suspiré, resignada, y abrí el grifo. Hice un hueco con mis manos y acumulé el agua allí. Sumergí mi rostro en aquel líquido y agregué jabón. Me enjuagué otra vez, y dirigí mi mirada al espejo, de nuevo. Lo que vi a continuación me aterró.

Una sombra negra y alta estaba parada justo detrás de mí. No podía ser mi perro, por que a pesar de ser un enorme ovejero belga, no podía aguantar tanto tiempo en dos patas.

Un escalofrío me recorrió. Mi visión estaba borrosa gracias al agua en mis ojos, así que me sequé lo más rápido que pude, y me di vuelta a la velocidad de la luz.

Me encontré con mi mejor amigo.

-¡¡KIBA, CASI ME MATAS DE UN INFARTO!! –Grité, exasperada.

Sonrió y puso esa de cachorro mojado, típica suya. Imposible enojarme con él.

-Lo siento, no pretendía asesinarte. Sólo pasaba para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien –Contestó, avergonzado. Se adelantó unos pasos y me abrazó.

-¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó, soltándome y normalizando esa expresión confiada y vivaz.

-Bien, ¿Y tú, inoportuno? –Bromeé.

-Bien, gracias –Respondió, esbozando una sonrisa adorable.

Ahora entendí por qué Karasu no había ladrado.

Mi perro era la cría de uno de los muchos perros de la familia de Kiba. Hace tres meses Yuuki, una pura raza belga, había dado a luz cinco hermosos cachorros. Yo me había enamorado de uno en particular: Karasu. Era el más tierno cachorrito del universo. Cada vez que visitaba a Kiba, me prendía jugando horas y horas con Karasu. Kiba sólo me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Solía decirme que parecía a una pequeña el día de navidad.

Un día, se dio cuenta de que mi cumpleaños se acercaba de forma alarmante, así que decidió regalarme a Karasu, por falta de creatividad y presupuesto.

Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida; mi mejor amigo me había regalado un perrito de cuarenta días de edad. Era el mejor amigo del mundo.

Supuse que por eso mi perro no había dado advertencia alguna; Kiba era su familia.

Supuse que también era la causa de esa alarmante entrada.

-¿Cómo van los estudios?-Inquirió.

-Bien, gracias. Oye, ¿Cómo entraste aquí? –Pregunté, alarmada.

-Llave de emergencia, proporcionada por ti tres meses atrás –Dijo, poniéndola a cinco centímetros de mi tabique. Hizo que me quedara bizca. Aparté su mano y me alejé unos pasos para regular mi vista. Me choqué contra el fregadero en el proceso.

Emití un quejido.

-¿Estás bien? –Inquirió, preocupado.

-Si, no importa –Respondí, sobando el lugar afectado, o sea, mi trasero.

-Me avisabas y lo filmaba: ese susto fue lo mejor. Además, debiste ver tu cara al ponerte bizca.

Fruncí el ceño ante su sonrisa.

-Cállate –Mascullé. Le propiné un suave empujón y lo aparté. Salí del baño, y con un gesto le indiqué que me siguiera. Caminé por los pasillos, con él a mis espaldas, y entré a la sala, la habitación más cercana.

-Toma asiento –Ordené. Notó la autoridad de mi tono-. No te alarmes –Repuse, al mirar su expresión contrariada-, sólo discutiremos el asunto de la llave. Te diré unas palabras y tú me dirás lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza –Propuse.

Asintió, divertido.

-Emergencia –Comencé.

-Ahora –Respondió, con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Llave.

-Ahora –Repitió.

-Kiba…-Dije, impaciente.

-Hola –Contestó, entretenido.

-Tarado –Suspiré.

-¡Yo! –Exclamó. Una tierna y gigantesca sonrisa se extendió por sus facciones.

Esbocé una sonrisa torcida.

-No tienes remedio –Expresé resignada, alzando mi ceja izquierda y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo sé –Repuso, sonriente, y me abrazó.

-¿Universidad? –Interrogó, observando algo por encima de mi hombro. Mi mirada se encontró con las tres enormes pilas de libros sobre una mesa posicionada en el centro de la habitación.

-Ahja –Asentí-. Tú sigues sin concurrir una, ¿no?-Inquirí. Asintió, avergonzado.

-Cursar para veterinario ocuparía un preciado tiempo en mi vida –Justificó.

-Vaya excusa –Comenté. Él suspiró y me soltó. Retrocedió dos pasos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-Preguntó. Me indicó que lo siguiera.

-Si –Accedí, y lo seguí por los pasillos, sin saber a dónde nos dirigíamos. Lo comprendí a dos puertas del destino.

-¿Qué tienes? –Pregunté jugando, al llegar al lugar, o sea, mi propia cocina.

-Tengo…-Sopesó, y abrió la puerta de mi heladera- Tengo Coca-cola, Sprite, agua mineral y… ¡¿Cerveza?!-Exclamó, boquiabierto- ¡¿Porqué una monja como tú tendría cerveza?!

-Primero que nada, no soy una monja –Aclaré, enumerando con mis dedos-. Segundo, sobró de una fiesta, no me la tomé yo sola. Tercero, el alcohol no es mi pasión, así que deja de preocuparte –Finalicé. Kiba se tranquilizó.

-¡No quiero que te parezcas a tu prima!-Exclamó en broma, pero yo lo tomé muy a pecho.

-Kagome recayó en ese estado por una cuestión emocional, no tienes ningún derecho a recriminarle nada –Reproché, tan seria como pude.

Kiba se quedó mudo.

-Mi prima se convirtió en alcohólica luego de la ruptura con tu primo, Inuyasha, pero debes admitir que su relación era enfermiza; ni siquiera tendrían que haber empezado a salir –Opiné, molesta. Crucé los brazos, arqueé la ceja izquierda y me mordí el labio.

-No quiero sonar atrevido, pero... jamás lo supe. ¿Qué pasó entre ellos?-Inquirió, apenado y avergonzado por preguntar.

No supe qué responder; yo tampoco conocía la historia del derecho y del revés, a pesar de que la protagonista fue mi prima…

-No es la hora ni el momento para relatarlo –Evadí. No me daba la gana de contar lo poco que sabía. Además, era una historia plenamente familiar; sólo yo y mi familia teníamos derecho a saber lo ocurrido. Su familia no se hablaba con la de Inuyasha hacía mucho tiempo, así que él también carecía de información.

Kiba cerró la puerta de la nevera.

-Lo siento; no me incumbe en lo más mínimo –Se disculpó, cambiando el semblante serio y reemplazándolo por esa maldita cara de cachorro que yo tanto amaba.

-¿Te puedo abrazar? –Pregunté, conmovida.

Asintió. Era demasiado tierno coma para golpearlo. Pero una vez que apartara la vista de esa angelical cara, sería arena de otro costal.

Me adelanté unos cuantos pasos y lo abrasé. Él correspondió al gesto. En el momento más emotivo del abrazo, le propiné una patada en la pantorrilla. Se arqueó de dolor.

-¡¡VIOLENTA!! –Acusó, sin aire en los pulmones.

-¡Me lo debes por el susto que me diste! –Aclaré- Esa patada no salió de la nada.

-Hiciste un verso sin esfuerzo –Dijo, todavía doblado de dolor, con la voz cortada por la falta de aliento. No podía creer que, aun muriéndose del dolor, gastara bromas.

Suspiré.

-Deja que te ayude, tonto.

Tome su brazo derecho, lo pasé por mis hombros y lo ayudé a incorporarse.

-¿Quién te enseñó a patear así?

-Mi prima –Respondí orgullosamente.

-Lo supuse, esa patada va por parte de ella, ¿Verdad?

-Hmph –Asentí.

Mi amigo inhaló con profundidad y se desprendió de mí.

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias –Su habitual sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de sarcasmo.

Miré la hora en el reloj de la cocina. Las 23:34.

Kiba copió mi gesto.

-Mejor me voy antes de que mi madre me mate. Nos vemos –Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y partió corriendo. Karasu lo siguió, ladrando.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse. Suspiré. Mi perro volvió hacia donde yo estaba. Me agaché y lo acaricié.

-Curioso, que nuestro amigo sea mayor por cinco años y aún viva con su madre, mientras nosotros vivimos solos –Observé.

Besé a Karasu en la coronilla y me fui a buscar lo que había dejado encima de la mesa. Al pasear por el pasillo, me puse a pensar en la extraña coincidencia que había experimentado este día; en el poco común almuerzo, para ser más específica, y en la persona con quien me encontré allí. Sonreí; pensar en él me hacía bien, me gustaba.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, llegué a la sala. Tomé mis libros y mi chaqueta y los llevé al estudio. Luego entré al lavadero. Revisé los bolsillos de la prenda para ver si había quedado algo dentro, y me encontré con un papelito doblado en cuatro.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí?-Mi chaqueta no había sido usada en todo el día, salvo dentro de la universidad, donde hacía más frío que afuera.

Sin importar de dónde proviniera, desdoblé el papel y leí las palabras escritas en tinta roja. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando terminé. Ahora entendía mejor el propósito de aquel abrazo.

Tomé un imán y con él sujeté el papel en el refrigerador. Lancé una carcajada de puro nerviosismo y me fui caminando a mi cuarto. Él tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

* * *

Luego de que Manami se fue, me quedé en las escaleras para esperar a la persona que nos había interrumpido. Me pegué a la pared opuesta (para que no me viera) y esperé a que esa persona terminara de bajar las escaleras.

Me sorprendió enterarme de que era Yoshiko. Me di cuenta al escuchar el repiqueteo de sus tacones. Confirmé mis sospechas al ver a la joven latinoamericana, vestida con una falda de Jean y una camisa negra. Digo latinoamericana porque, independientemente de tener nombre japonés, su madre era de nacionalidad Venezolana, tal como ella. El japonés era su padre. Claro que conservaba algunos rasgos por parte de su este: Sus ojos "achinados", sus pronunciados pómulos y su corta estatura (1, 56 metros).

Cuando terminó de bajar, caminó unos pasos hasta el portón y murmuró algo que sonó como: "creí haber oído algo". Al darse vuelta, se topó conmigo. Se sobresaltó.

-¡_Itachiquédemonioshacesaquí_!-Exclamó. Las palabras salieron pegadas por el susto.

-Sólo intentaba matarte, Yoshiko-chan, eso era todo. –Expliqué, con una sonrisa sarcástica asomándose por mi rostro.

-Tú siempre tan tierno.

-Tú siempre tan exagerada.

No había hablado con ella en un mes y, sinceramente, no me complacía volver a hacerlo.

-Así que… nos encontramos otra vez –Comentó. Sus palabras siempre habían sido obvias- ¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntó, cambiando esa expresión de enojo por una sonrisa "tierna" y amistosa. Clásico de ella.

-Bien… supongo… ¿Y tú?-Inquirí, pero no por interés, sólo cortesía.

-Muy bien, gracias –Respondió.

-Se te nota-De acuerdo, quizá si estaba algo interesado, pero tampoco me mataba la curiosidad…al menos no tanto… acerca de un tema en particular-. Oye, ¿Deidara sabe algo?- Solté.

Su expresión cambió. Su rostro se puso serio.

-No, y tampoco tiene que saberlo –Cortó-, lo nuestro ya quedó en el pasado; dos patéticos meses sin sentido –Típica respuesta de chica resentida-. ¿Sabes? Manami tampoco tiene porqué saberlo –Agregó, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice y guiñándome el ojo.

-¿De qué mierda hablas?-Interrogué, sudando.

-Sólo insultas cuando estás nervioso…-Canturreó.

-Cállate- Exclamé furioso y me di vuelta, dándole la espalda. Demonios, la chica me conocía bien.

-Comportarte como un niño no te ayudará.

-¿Niño? La única niña aquí eres tú –Farfullé.

-Tsk, si claro-Masculló. Me dio la vuelta y se colocó delante de mí.

-Puedo ayudarte –Ofreció. Debió ver mi cara de pocos amigos, por que luego agregó asustada:-Si tú quieres, claro.

-Yoshiko…-Comencé, pero no supe cómo seguir- Yo… Tú…

-Él, vosotros, nosotros ellos…-Bromeó. Comenzó a reír sola: hacía eso cada vez que recordaba un chiste bueno- Esa broma me la enseñó ella -Agregó, divertida.

-El punto es que apenas la conozco y no sé a qué me llevará esto –Expliqué-. Lo siento, pero la verdad es que no sé que hacer –Confesé-. Además, en caso se saberlo, ya puse un plan en marcha- Añadí, no muy convencido.

-Tú y tus planes-Suspiró.

-Te hartaste de ellos, ¿No?-Inquirí.

-Yo…-Sus ojos se humedecieron- Itachi, tu nunca estabas y… jamás demostraste -una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla- ni la más mínima muestra de afecto y…-Se calló-Lo lamento -Se disculpó, limpiándose la lágrima con la manga de la debería decir esto, al menos… no ahora.

Involuntariamente extendí mi mano para tocar su mejilla, pero la bajé al darme cuenta de lo que eso suponía. Ella siempre había sido una reina del drama, pero la tristeza y la verdad de sus palabras me abrumaron.

Su rostro volvió a sonreír. El único dato que demostraba que alguna vez había llorado eran sus ojos inflamados.

-En fin, ¿Cuál es tu plan?-Preguntó.

-Yoshiko…Ni puta idea -Confesé. Lo que dije a continuación fue denigrante:-¿Me puedes ayudar?

-¿Yo, a ti? ¿Ayudarte a ti? ¿A Uchiha Itachi? –Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, enfatizando su asombro.

Asentí con la cabeza. Su sorpresa era insultante.

Rió un rato antes de contestar.

-Claro: Esto será divertido.

Suspiré. Supe que si quería que me ayudara, empezaría por contarle la idiotez que había cometido minutos antes.

-Verás, mi "_desesperación_" me llevó a hacer algo que se parece a unos de los planes de conquista de mi estúpido hermano menor…

-Le diste tu número, ¿verdad? –Interrumpió.

Asentí, avergonzado. Bajé la cabeza.

Exhaló con violencia y sonrió maternalmente. Palmeó mi hombro.

-No te preocupes. Conociéndola, se lo tomará con humor. Continúa.

-No pasó nada después de eso, por que…-Levanté el rostro, con una mirada asesina en el-Tú nos interrumpiste.

Retrocedió unos pasos, con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-¡Sereno, moreno! –Exclamó. Puso sus manos delante de su cara, en señal de defensa- No lo sabía, lo siento –Se disculpó.

Solté rápidamente el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones, y serené mi mirada.

-Lo siento. Sabes lo malo que soy a la hora de demostrar emociones-Me excusé.

Exhaló nuevamente.

-Si que lo sé… –Concedió. Caminó en círculos a mí alrededor y se detuvo en mi espalda- Escucha: ayudarte sólo lo hará más obvio. Si la quieres, ve por ella, pero deberás ir **solo**.

-¿A qué se debe el súbito cambio de opinión? –Pregunté, confundido. De todos modos yo estaba, en cierto modo, acostumbrado a ello.

Vaciló. Sopesó la pregunta unos largos segundos.

-No quiero ayudarte por que… Es mi mejor amiga. No quiero sentirme cómplice si llegas a lastimarla. La quiero mucho, es como mi hermanita menor, pero menos molesta que mi hermana biológica –Explicó. Su tristeza era claramente visible. Pero su rostro pasó de triste a curioso en apenas medio segundo- ¿Conoces a Natsuki, mi "estúpida hermana menor"?- Citó. Esa era la frase que yo usaba cuando Sasuke se ponía pesado, y la que había pronunciado minutos antes.

-Hmph, algo recuerdo. Bajita, rechonchota y de aguda pero estridente voz, ¿verdad?- Aquel último rasgo era el más irritante.

Yoshiko soltó una carcajada.

-Si, exacto. Esa misma-Su sonrisa se tornó burlona. Continuó riéndose un buen rato.

-Yoshiko…-Llamé. Necesitaba recuperar su atención. Sí que sufría de DDA*.

Dejó de reírse y se secó una pequeña lagrimita con la manga de la chaqueta de Jean.

-¿Si?

-Gracias. Te aprecio mucho, lo creas o no –Confesé, con una paternal sonrisa en el rostro-. Por cierto, Pateé a Sasuke por el incidente de año nuevo-Agregué.

-Me parece bien- Su mano buscó la mía, y al encontrarla, la estrechó con fuerza.

-Violenta. No me gusta golpear a mis seres queridos –Permití que un dejo de culpabilidad traspasara mi voz.

-Si yo te parezco violenta, espera a conocer mejor a Manami, amigo –Exclamó. Soltó mi mano bruscamente. Dudó, pero la buscó nuevamente.

-Te deseo lo mejor. Que tengas suerte –Dijo, sonriente. Pero una mirada asesina reemplazó esa cálida luz café- La lastimas y…-Reflexionó un instante- No, espera, ella te lastimará.

-¿Tan mala es?

-Conmigo, si.

-Yoshiko, para ti, esto es doloroso –La pellizqué con la menor fuerza posible.

Retrocedió unos pasos, frotándose con fuerza el lugar afectado.

-¡ESO DUELE!-Recriminó.

-¿Lo ves?

-Okay, okay, soy una debilucha –Admitió, hastiada-. Pero es una persona dulce, cuando se lo propone… lo cual sucede casi nunca, pero tú vas a ser el afectado, así que has lo que quieras –Y dicho esto, subió las escaleras, sin siquiera despedirse.

-También es un placer volver a verte –Elevé mi tono de voz lo suficiente como para que pudiera oírme.

Paró en seco. Se dio vuelta y me miró avergonzada.

-Perdón –Bajó de un salto los tres escalones que había avanzado y, al usar tacones, se tambaleó. La atajé justo antes de que se cayera. Alzó la vista, ruborizada ante el hecho de que mi rostro estuviera a tan escasos centímetros del suyo, y se apartó de inmediato.

-Esto…Nos vemos…Fue lindo volver a verte… mándale un saludo a tu madre de mi parte, ¿De acuerdo?- Me dio la espalda y se marchó a toda velocidad. Tropezó nuevamente al llegar al cuarto escalón.

-¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! –Gritó antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y se dirigió hacia el apartamento a paso redoblado.

Sonreí, y me fui por donde había venido.

**

* * *

**

Llegué al apartamento con la lengua afuera, producto del esfuerzo de subir siete pisos sin parar. Correr, decididamente no era lo mío.

Esperé unos minutos en la puerta antes de entrar. Debía normalizar mi respiración o todos se darían cuenta.

Inhala… Exhala...

Procuré no pasar mucho rato, por lo que entré tan pronto como pude.

Veía demasiadas películas de espionaje. Algún día me volvería loca. Suspiré. "_**Tú y tus delirios Yoshiko. Ni que te estuvieran escuchando al otro lado de la puert**_"…; pero un chillido interrumpió mis cavilaciones. El ruido provenía de la puerta. Alguien la abrió lentamente. El rostro de Sasori asomó por la puerta.

-¡Oh! ¡Eres tú, Yoshiko!- Exclamó, aliviado- Lo siento- Se disculpó-, oí algo detrás de la puerta, ¡Y no sabía de que se trataba!- Rió, como si fuera algo completamente ridículo.

Lo era, en realidad lo era, pero no era posible que hubieran oído mis sordos jadeos. ¡Más aún cuando había intentado ahogarlos con mi brazo!

Reí estúpidamente.

-¿Enserio?- Mi rostro era el vivo retrato de la sorpresa fingida- Wow, debes tener un sentido de la audición en perfectas condiciones, entonces –Mascullé, pero conservando esa irritante mueca.

Sasori se movió y me invitó a pasar.

El bullicio me recibió. Busqué a Konan con la mirada, ignorando a todo el mundo.

Alguien me palmeó la espalda. Me di vuelta y me encontré con el expectante rostro de mi nueva amiga.

Fuimos a sentarnos a un sillón.

-¡¿Hablaste con ella?!-Preguntó apenas nos sentamos. Su voz no superaba el tono del murmullo.

-No –Susurré. Esbozó una mueca de decepción-, pero pude charlar con él –Mi sonrisa se tornó pícara.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntame todo!-Exigió.

No supe que decir. No fue una conversación muy trascendente, que digamos.

-Pues…, está bastante interesado, pero no sabe que hacer al respecto –No pareció contenta con tan poca información-. Me pidió ayuda…

-¡¿Itachi?! ¡¿Pidiéndole ayuda a alguien?!-Su notorio entusiasmo me interrumpió- ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

-¡Calma, Konan!-Supliqué- Le dije que si, pero luego me rehusé –Estaba a punto de volver a interrumpirme-. Las razones son _**personales**_ –Añadí, enfatizando "_personales_"

Su semblante demostró cierta decepción, pero luego dijo:-De acuerdo; fue tu decisión, no tengo derecho a cuestionarla.

-Gracias.

En ese momento, Deidara llegó y se derrumbó en el sofá, justo en medio de nosotras dos. Pasó un brazo por detrás de mí, en el respaldo del asiento.

-¿Se puede saber sobre qué cuchicheaban ustedes dos? –Enarcó una ceja.

-Cosa de chicas, metido –Respondió Konan, resentida.

Mi novio –que hermoso sonaba- se giró hacia mí. Me perdí en esos ojos azules, ese par de hipnóticos zafiros.

-Estábamos hablando de la reacción de Itachi ante Manami –Contesté, casi automáticamente, con la mirada perdida en su rostro, y voz enamorada.

Konan me dedicó una mirada particularmente asesina. Deidara simplemente se quedó mudo, reflexionando.

-Si, es cierto. Estaba bastante entusiasmado en esa charla –Coincidió, aún ensimismado-. Tu amiga también parecía interesada –Agregó.

-Es que es la chica del tren –Se me escapó, nuevamente.

Su expresión cambió.

-¡¿Enserio?! –Un descomunal asombro posesionó su semblante.

-Felicidades, Yoshiko, ¡Has ganado el concurso: Reina de la taradez! –Masculló Konan.

Deidara hizo caso omiso a mi amiga.

-Si, ¿Porqué? –Enarqué una ceja. No comprendía el súbito cambio de actitud.

-¡Jamás pensé que viviría para ver este día! –Exclamó, loco de alegría- ¡¿Itachi, enamorado?!

-¿Eres bipolar o algo? ¿Por qué estás tan contento? –Preguntó Konan.

-¡Ahora tengo material de sobra como para molestarlo durante diez años! –Feliz como una lombriz, me dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que vi en la vida- ¡Gracias, Yoshiko! –Me besó en el cuello.

-De nada –Yo seguía perdida en mi perfecto mundo junto a mi perfecto novio.

-¡Enserio te aprovechas de la pobre muchacha! –Murmuró Konan.

Deidara estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando Konan aferró su brazo con las uñas y tiró de él hacia abajo. Mi rubio preferido hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Le dices algo a alguien, y te mato. ¿Me oíste?-Susurró en su oreja.

Deidara asintió repetidas veces con miedo, luego se marchó, aterrado.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso? ¡Pobre Dei-chan!-Recriminé, tan pronto como mi pareja se fue.

-Yoshiko, no tenemos tiempo para eso pero…-Paró la oración en seco-, ¡Tengo una idea!-Continuó. Hablaba como si fuera un plan ultra secreto del gobierno- Pero necesitaremos la ayuda de dos "machos" –Añadió, dirigiendo una siniestra mirada hacia nuestros desdichados novios.

-¿Tú amas a Pein, verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué preguntas?- Enarcó una ceja.

-¡Por que lo haces sufrir demasiado! –Respondí.

Suspiró.

-¿Cuál es tu idea? -Corté.

-Idearemos "encuentros casuales", como por coincidencia, y… -En ese momento, lo único que me recordaba a Konan era un científico loco, como el de la película "_Lluvia de hamburguesas_",

-Konan, Konan, cálmate –Intervine-. No podemos meternos así como así en su vida amorosa.

Infló los cachetes y frunció el ceño.

-¿Porqué no?

Enarqué una ceja.

-No seas ridícula, Konan.

-De acuerdo.

-Promete que no te entrometerás –Lo solté sólo para molestarla, pero de por sí toda la conversación había sido en broma. Es decir, no éramos tan metidas. Íbamos a ayudar a Manami, claro, pero no para tanto.

-Lo prometo, Yoshiko –Bufó.

-Así está mejor –Sonreí con todas mis ganas. Ella hizo lo mismo. Ambas estallamos en carcajadas.

* * *

-¿Qué les pasa a esas dos? –Preguntó Pein. Miré en la dirección en la que este observaba. Se referías a nustras novias, cuchicheando en aquel rincón.

-Mmm…-Musité-, Cosas de chicas –Sonreí y bajé la vista, buscando divertido la marca de las uñas de Konan en el brazo-. En fin, ¿Qué decías? –Me di vuelta para retomar la conversación con mi jefe y mis colegas.

Dos horas pasaron desde el final del almuerzo. Ya habíamos limpiado y arreglado el caos.

Me tumbé en el sofá más cercano. Yoshiko, tan agotada como yo, se sentó a mi lado.

-Tengo sueño –Se quejó.

Levanté mis brazos e hice señas para que se recostara sobre mí. Se dejó caer… y el impacto me cortó la respiración.

-¡Lo siento mucho Dei-chan! –Gritó. Apoyó ambos brazos en mi pecho, dificultando aún más el ejercicio de mis pulmones.

Tosí un buen rato. Cuando me recuperé, eché una ojeada a su rostro moreno, preocupado como sólo una madre puede preocuparse por su hijo. Entonces simplemente reí. Las carcajadas brotaban de mi pecho y yo seguía sin saber el motivo. Sólo reía sin control.

Yoshi frunció el seño, y las carcajadas desaparecieron. De todas formas, la estúpida sonrisa seguía ahí.

-Lo siento, Yoshi. Desconozco la razón por la cual me he reído – Mi tono parecía del siglo XVII. ¿Porqué demonios había hablado así?

-Pareces del siglo XVII, ¿Porqué demonios hablas así? –Preguntó, como si fuera un eco de mi mente.

-No importa –Suspiré.

-Los siento –Hizo una mueca de tristeza, inflando los cachetes y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. En muchos aspectos, era muy similar a una niña pequeña.

Pero todas mis cavilaciones menguaron cuando trabó su boca con la mía.

"_**Acúsenme de pedofilia, no me importa**_", pensé.

Su lengua se enredó a la mía, y poco a poco nos fuimos recostando contra el sillón.

A la mitad del beso apasionado, alguien se aclaró la garganta. No separamos enseguida. Ya era el segundo beso que nos cagaban en el día.

-No pretendo interrumpir –Se disculpó Sasori. Rió nerviosamente, pero su carcajada fue desapareciendo, como si el viento se la llevara. Permaneció en silencio un largo minuto, mirándose los pies, incómodo. Se quedó en silencio por unos largos minutos.

-¡¿Ahja?! ¡¡Prosigue!! – ¿Qué no veía que estaba ocupado? Extendí mi brazo en su dirección e hice señas para que continuara. Miré de reojo a mi avergonzada novia que, ruborizada hasta la médula, escondía su cara de la vista de mi mejor amigo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento –Alzó la mirada, perturbado por mi alarido-. Etto… Pein nos requiere, je, je –Una risa nerviosa se escapó de su boca. Mi senpai solía sentirse culpable cuando nos interrumpía de esa manera.

Resoplé. "_**Dile que se vaya al carajo**_", dijo una pequeña vocecita en mi subconsciente.

-Estaré ahí enseguida, Sasori –Mi voz era monótona y monocorde.

Él se marchó, y mi novia aprovechó para retomar lo comenzado.

Me dejé llevar, pero luego me di cuenta de que había sido ascendido, y llegar media hora tarde al trabajo no sería un buen comienzo.

-Yoshi, calla, Yoshi – Murmuré. Se molestó, pero me escuchó-. Mira: te juro que me muero de ganas de quedarme, pero _tengo -_Enfaticé el_ tengo-_ que ir a trabajar –Comenzó a hacer pucheros, pero la detuve, presionando el dedo índice contra sus carnosos labios- Descuida –Proseguí, y me acerqué para murmurar a su oído:- _Aún no he terminado contigo._

Me levanté y me fui por donde mi compañero había salido.

* * *

-¡Llegué! –Anunció la voz de Kisame desde la puerta.

-Me di cuenta en el momento en el que introdujiste la llave en el cerrojo, Kisame –Arrogancia al cien por ciento. Odiaba ser así, pero la actuación debía seguir.

Seguí concentrado en mi libro, una gastada edición de_ '302 versos sobre la perfección de la sabiduría',_ que ya había leído seis veces.

Estaba cómodamente sentado en el destartalado sofá de la sala, con los pies encima de la mesita ratona enfrente de este. Me incorporé del respaldo lentamente, dejé el libro a un lado y me quité los anteojos que usaba para leer. Últimamente estaba teniendo algunos _ligeros_ problemas de visión.

-¿Porqué te fuiste tan temprano? –Interrogó una vez que legó a la habitación donde me encontraba- Hasta la _pollita morena_ se fue después de ti, y eso que tenía que ir a la universidad –Supe que se refería a Manami.

-¿Sabías que está estudiando tres carreras?

-Si, escuché algo de tu "plática" –Se sentó a mi lado-. Le interesa la filosofía tanto como a ti y todo eso pero… ¿Que no es algo joven? –Tenía la confusión grabada en el rostro.

Reflexioné un minuto.

-Kisame, ¿Has estado enamorado de alguien, alguna vez en tu vida? –Fijé mis ojos en los suyos y enarqué una ceja.

-Eh… creo… en la secundaria, la hermosa Matilde y yo pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos –Su mirada se perdió en la nada-. Tenía unos hermosos ojos detrás de esos _peculiares_ anteojos de Harry Potter. Su rostro también era bonito, pero los granos lo opacaban…

-Kisame –Llamé. Créanme que no estaba interesado en oír esa historia, así que reclamé su atención-, limítate a contestar la pregunta.

-Lo siento –Una gota de sudor bajó por su frente-. Si, me he enamorado una vez.

-De acuerdo…

-De Matilde.

-Genial…-Mascullé-. Ahora, podemos…

-Tenía unos hermosos ojos –Mirada perdida, perfecto.

-¡Concéntrate, Kisame! –Exploté.

-Perdón –Se llevó una mano a la nuca; la otra la puso frente a sí. Sendas gotas cayeron por sus sienes-. ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste_ tú_?

-Yo…-Las palabras se me trabaron en la garganta. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para dejarlas salir- Si…una vez, hace mucho tiempo…-Kisame estaba simplemente estupefacto- ¡Pero eso no es el punto! –Mi exclamación lo sacó del trance-, el punto es que ya olvidé cómo se siente, tanto que no podría reconocerlo una vez que vuelva a suceder…

Kisame entró en trance nuevamente, pero yo ya no lo prestaba atención, estaba muy ocupado dejando parte de mis emociones salir a la superficie.

-Yo... de veras _la quiero_, Kisame.

Esa última confesión me sorprendió hasta a mí.

-¡¿TÚ?! ¡¿Interesándote por alguien?! –Recriminó, parándose de un salto del sofá, como si este lo estuviera electrocutando.

-¿Acaso está tan mal que quiera salir con alguien?

-No, no, no, no me malinterpretes –Se puso nervioso-. Es sólo que… es… raro.

-¿Raro?

-Bueno…-Se sentó nuevamente-, no eres el tipo de persona que se enamora fácilmente –Reflexionó un instante, y miró para el costado-. Definitivamente tampoco eres del tipo de persona que siente, pero…, bueno… ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? Después de todo, eres humano.

-Te entiendo.

-¡¿TÚ?! ¡¿Me entendiste?! –Adoptó la misma pose envarada al pararse.

-Kisame, ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir?- Estaba comenzando a hartarme.

Se quedó mudo, apuntándome con un dedo acusador. Seguramente estaba pensando en qué decir.

-Yo…Ella…-Su voz sonaba ahogada- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy a dormir una siestecita –Dio media vuelta (con el índice aún en alto) y se marchó a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta con una fuerza innecesariamente excesiva, y el portazo se debió haber oído en todo el edificio.

¿Por qué tanto revuelo? ¡Ni que le hubiera dicho que soy gay! ¡Que tipo exagerado!

¿Por qué mierda había abierto mi bocota? ¡Ah, si! ¡Porque soy imbécil!

Tomé mi libro, me puse los anteojos y retomé mi lectura.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando escuché el timbre.

"**_Genial. Seguro que es un vecino. Ese Kisame y su maldito portazo_**", pensé.

Me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta. Me encontré con Sasori y Deidara al otro lado de esta.

-Llama a Kisame. Tenemos una emergencia -Sus rostros estaban dominados por la seriedad y la preocupación.

Arqueé una ceja.

-¿Qué tan grave? -Pregunté.

-Tan grave que si no llegamos al cuartel en dos minutos, Pein nos va a castrar.

-¡KISAME! ¡APÚRATE QUE NOS VAMOS! -Grité en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio.

No hubo respuesta. Suspiré.

-Esperen un segundo - Di media vuelta y me encaminé a su cuarto.

Entré de sopetón. Estaba profundamente dormido. Me aproximé en silencio y, al llegar a su lado, tomé un lado del colchón y lo di vuelta.

-¡DESPIERTA, INUTIL! -Ahora yo di el portazo.

Arrojé los lentes sobre el sofá y caminé hacia la puerta.

-Ya nos alcanzará después -Deidara y Sasori intercambiaron una mirada de terror, pero se apresuraron al elevador. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y los seguí.

* * *

***DDA: Déficit De Atención.**

* * *

**Gracias por leer!!**

**Lamento si los desilusionó, lo que pasa es que en este momento hay un virus troyano en mi portatil, asi qeu estoy triste y asustada por el bien de esta, por lo que tuve que terminarlo a los apurones, ¡AQUÍ EN FF!**

**no quería borrarlo, por lo que me apuré a postarlo lo más pronto posible.**

**Sepan disculpar la tardanza y los errores. GOMEN, GOMEN!!**

**Sepan que jamás dejaré ningún fic, no importa cuanto tarde en subir ningún capítulo.**

**No olviden dejar reviews!!**

**Os quiero muchísimo!! cuídensee!!**

**_SÉ QUE QUIEREN PRESIONAR ESE BOTÓN!!_**

_**OOOOOOO**88888**OOOOOOO**_

_**OOOOOOO**88888**OOOOOOO**_

_**OOOOOOO**88888**OOOOOOO**_

_**OOOO**888888888888**OOOOO**_

_**OOOOO**8888888888**OOOOOO**_

_**OOOOOO**8888888**OOOOOOO**_

_**OOOOOOOO**8**OOOOOOOOO**_


End file.
